comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-08 - Supernerd Woes
Kara Zor-El's been busy in the Fortress for the past day. First she came back to see if Krypto was here, where Superman had asked her to keep him until he got back from his mission in space. No luck. Then she went about feeding all the animals in the zoo, making a miniature sun to feed to the Sun Eater below, cleaned up the place, did maintenance on the androids, and is currently in the lab working on some sort of communication device, being tired of being without a cell phone. Around you is Superman's Fortress of Solitude. From the outside, it's an immense crystal-looking structure, but the walls are far harder than mere crystal - even Superman would have trouble breaking through them. Fortunately, that's why there's a door. A 20 foot high, 5 foot thick door... with a welcome mat in front of it (underneath which is the neutronium key - a key carved out of the core of a neutron star weighing 50,000 tons). The door is programmed to open for certain people, but for anyone else, the key is necessary to enter. Inside the fortress is the Interplanetary zoo, which is along the main grand hall. Beyond that are the statues of Jor-El and Lara, Superman's Kryptonian parents, who together hold up a model of the planet Krypton between them. Several Kryptonian computers are there as well. Other rooms in the Fortress include Superman's lab, in which both his ship and Kara's ship are, Krypto's room, Kara's room, Superman's own room, the trophy room, and the armory. Off to the side is a secret passages which leads down under the Fortress, where the infant Sun Eater is being cared for as well. Flying in, wearing a parka over his usual outfit as he really didn't want to over-rely on his powers to keep him warm was Kon-El, doing a quick check, as Krypto hadn't gone 'home' to the Kent farm, nor was he at the Titan Tower. Which left a couple of alternatives. The first being the Fortress of Soltitude, and that was where Kon checked first, as he checks in Krypto's usual sites. Activity draws his attention, and he peeks into the lab. "Hey Kara!" Kon-El greets, as he steps fully into the room, looking at what she was working on. "Didn't know you were a techie." Kara Zor-El looks pretty glum, then looks over at Conner. "What? oh... Conner I'm a scientist by Kryptoinan guild..." She looks at the robots. "Kal built those and he's not." She checks out the little device that sort of looks like a cell phone, then looks at her 'cousin.' "Whacha doing here?" "Yeah, but he's Superman," Kon replies as though that explanation was enough for why Kal could do -anything-. Or so he thinks. "I was just looking for Krypto... he's not at the Kents' or the Tower, so I thought he might have come back here." He tilts his head. "Why so glum, cuz?" Kara Zor-El finishes up her 'project.' "Not unless Krypto learned to open the door on his own. By the way I added him to the automatic locks. Probably will come in and try to bite me again eventually." She looks over. "Just boys." She shrugs. "And I'm a jerk." She fiddles with the 'phone' a bit. "Probably also missing Kal a bit." She puts the phone to her hip, and a little 'pocket' in space forms in which she puts the phone. She then waits a few seconds, then puts her hand at that spot on her hip, and the 'pocket' forms again, and she pulls out the phone. "Okay well that works nicely." "Yeah, I don't get that," Kon frowns. "He seems pretty friendly, but doesn't like it if he thinks you're going to try and hurt his friends." He regards Kara after she comments about boys and jerkdom, before abruptly asking, "Do you think maybe you're a walking time bomb?" Projecting much, Kon? Kara Zor-El puts her hands on her lap. "No idea what you're talking about, Kon." She pauses. "Do you have a cell phone? Need to test something." "I don't know. Like you're going to go turn on your friends or something," Kon responds, as he checks his parka's pocket, and pulls out a cell phone. He reads off his number, and looks at Kara. Kara Zor-El dials the number on the phone. "I've already done that. Twice." Your phone rings. Kara Zor-El counts on her fingers. "First, when Darkseid kidnapped and brainwashed me, I almost killed Kal then. If he didnt have that Krytponite ring, I probably would have so here's to hoping he always keeps it on him." She holds up a second finger. "Then Luthor used that black kryptonite on me that Darkseid gave him and I almost killed like... half the people in the Justice League. Well... she did... I mean... evil me did. My evil half... you get what I'm saying. I know I'm a time bomb already" She shrugs. "Okay well the phone works... dimensional pocket works... I'm good here." "You did?" Kon slaps his head. "I must've missed that." He answers the phone, and speaks into it. "So, how did you get over it?" He closes the cell phone, and looks back towards Kara. "Luthor." Figures. You say, "Over what, the brainwashing? Well after Kal used the kryptonite ring to knock me out, they took me back to earth and I guess the Amazons have some ways of counteracting brainwashing on Themascyria." She thinks. "With the black kryptonite, Diana used her lasso on me and my bad half and asked which one of us was the real Kara Zor-El.... and I guess there was an overload since neither one of us could answer that, so we reformed back into me."" "Heh. An island full of gorgeous women? I'm so there." Sombering, Kon tilts his head. "Think they'll take me?" Just to make sure it can never happen again. For a fleeting moment, he considers asking Cassie to just help him, but then decided against it. No, he was going to clean up his own mess. Kara Zor-El puts the phone back in the dimensional pocket on her hip, and it disappears. "You were probably still busy in Young Justice when it happened. Happened several months ago like... a 2 months after my ship crashed in Gotham." She pauses. "Um...... Amazons. Actually aside from Batman and Kal, I don't think they've allowed any men there." She peers at you. "You're not asking this stuff because of me, are you? What's going on with you?" "Luthor," Kon replies, shrugging as though that would be enough. Easier to figure out someone else's stuff than his own. He picks up the device Kara was using earlier. "How does this work?" Oh yeah, denial. Avoidance. Big time. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "Rao above, he's not out again already? I just.... after the black kryptonite thing...." she shakes her head and waves her hand. "Don't tell me, I don't want to get more frustrated with being on this planet." She looks at you. "Oh that? well it's a universal communicator I designed. Basically patches into phone lines, airwaves, radio signals. Sorta like what I can do with my ears but I can talk into it too to other people. Since I still don't have a cell phone. I also built a small dimensional pocket to keep it in so it doesn't get destroyed on my um.. you know... normal daily activities." "Pocket dimension?" Kon thinks about it. "No thanks. I don't want to carry around a dimension that'll collapse and become a black hole, with my kind of luck." He tilts his head, pondering. Hell. No way around it. He'd have to talk to Cassie. And maybe see if Cassie and/or Kara could intercede. "Thanks anyway. Hey, what's this about you being a jerk anyway? Only room for one Super-jerk in this fam, and that's me." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Wha- That's not how pocket dimensions work. Like... at all. There's no gravitational effect." She takes the phone back and puts it in the dimensional pocket. She shrugs. "Okay well... there's Robin, and he said he was attracted to me, and I like him. LIKE like him, okay? Not just 'like' him." She sits in midair. "So anyway he asked me on a date to the zoo shortly after we first met. But he has a girlfriend, Spoiler, who was in a coma at the time, and I didnt know that until he told me. So... when he told me I said we should hold off on more dates until she's out of the coma or he decides what he wants to do about her. But we still had 2 more dates anyway and I really liked going on dates with him because it made me feel normal, yknow?" She takes a deep breath before continuing. Kara Zor-El continues, "Anyway, Spoiler came out of her coma, and Robin's been trying to decide whether he wants to be with her or with me. So it's been about a week now and he hasnt decided, and I even talked to Spoiler and we've gone out to pizza and movies and she's a really nice person. And she told me that she doesn't care if they still are boyfriend and girlfriend or not. But Robin still won't make up his mind and I'm feeling like he's just keeping me on the side now. So I asked him when he'd decide so I'd have an idea of how long I have to wait until he tells me, and Cassie was there and she yelled at me because I'm a jerk and she wants Robin and Ste... and Spoiler to stay together." Another breath. "Soooo anyway I told Robin that he doesnt have to choose anymore and we don't have to see each other, and he ... like... didnt care at all so I realized it wasnt that he liked me, it was just probably a physical attraction instead of wanting to be friends and date and stuff. So I'm a jerk and I'm never going to have a boyfriend." She pats her hands on her lap again. Kon's eyes start to glaze over at the flood of words. For a few seconds after Kara finishes, he digests all that, before going, "Whoa." Hopping up on the table next to Kara, he shrugs. "Doesn't sound like Rob," he says. "Shoot, he's trained by the big bad Bat." Putting index fingers to his head, he mocks the gravelly voice of the Batman. "'You. Must. Have. A. Plan.' Pffft. Rob's proably trying to analyze everything objectively and he's failing at it because, you know, Boy Wonder. Just wait till the other ball drops, he'll have everything sorted out then. That's just the way he rolls." Kara Zor-El pauses. "The other.... ball... did drop already. Spoiler's awake. She doesn't mind if he breaks up with her or not. I was in limbo, and I've sort of had enough of being under other people's timetables. Not to mention having people hate me like Cassie does now. Probably Robin hates me too." She shrugs a bit then grins when you imitate Batman's tone. "Yeah.... 'you're doing this wrong'" she says trying to imitate the tone also, "and when you do something right even he says 'I'm not going to say good job, the job itself is all that matters'" She shakes her head and smiles a bit. "Pffft." Dismissing all those concerns with a wave of his hand, Kon points at Kara. "What're you trying to do, worry yourself into an early grave? Nobody hates you. They just have their own stuff to worry about." A jerk of his thumb towards his chest. "Even I got my own stuff to worry about, but like, things'll work out as long as you try." Okay, so it wasn't -his- words, just a paraphrasing of the Kents' family advice, as Kara would no doubt know. "Look, if you're ever feelin' bummed, go home. It'll get your head clear. Or something." Worked for him, didn't it? Kinda. Sorta. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little and smiles. "I guess you know what it's like, don't you Kon." She just stays there in midair. "What sort of problems are you having?" A shrug, and a wide grin. "Nothing I can't handle," says the Boy of Steel. "Just gotta work things out after what I... I mean, Luthor did." He grimaces. "They say they understand, but I worry about it anyway, then I tell myself it's not worth it, but... well, it helps talking to Ma over pie, you know? Speaking of which, Ma wants you to come home and visit a bit. I think she saw something in the news, says you need to get your hind end home." Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "What did I do wrong now?" "I don't know. Something about dating old men," Kon says with a shrug. "Man, if you're that hard up, do somethin'. What about that big orange guy?" Kara Zor-El looks confused. "What? I'm not dating anyone! I just told you, I-" She pauses. "You mean the Tamaranean? What about him?" Waving a hand dismissively, Kon replies, "Not important. Don't worry about Tim, he'll come around." Or maybe Kara will. Same difference. "Anyway, I got a Krypto to find. If he's not here and not at home, I'm in for it. At least he hasn't made the news yet." Kara Zor-El nods a little "Um... want me to go up in space to look from there? Birdseye view sorta?" "Nah... but if you see him up there, get Superman," Kon replies, as he gets off the table. "I'm gonna stop by and see Cassie, and then head back to ... eggggh. Smallville and school. You're lucky Ma and Pa don't make you go." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I -want- to go to school actually" Kon looks at Kara like she's grown a second head. "... you're nuts, cuz. You want to deal with teachers' dirty looks, pretending to be a chickenwuss, and get your butt scoped by everyone of -both- sexes?" He leaps up and flies. "Getting out of here before your nerdiness rubs off on me. Later, cuz!"